1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a composite metal product from a composite material containing a carbon nano material and a low melting point metal material by injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbon nano material, which is a kind of crystalline carbon materials, has such characteristics that its heat conductivity is five times or more as high as that of aluminum (Al), magnesium (Mg) and the like, it is excellent in electric conductivity, and it is also excellent in slidability because it has a low friction factor. Since the carbon nano material is very minute, however, it is said that the material is preferably used by being composited with other material.
In a conventional method, a composite material is obtained by mixing the carbon nano material and a metal powder, pressing and pulverizing said mixture so that the particle size is from 5 μm to 1 nm, and composit product is obtained by hot pressing the composite material. The above method has a problem in that metal products of electric equipments such as heat sinks, shields and bearings and the like, which are difficult to be molded by a hot press from the prior composite material containing the crystalline carbon material.